


Breathe In

by amuk



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Healing, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't breathe, she can't breathebreathebreathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore how horrible the ending is.
> 
> Day/Theme: February 11/ It's simple: just breathe through my lungs

It's a fire, burning her inside out until it consumes everything. Her skin is hot and fuzzy, her hands throbbing in time with her heart. Something is clouding her brain until her thoughts are a scrambled mess. Her ears feel big and warm and nothing seems right. Her body is not her own, instead one of Frankenstein's creatures slowly swinging to life.   
  
There isn't enough air, there never is. She gasps and pants and claws at her throat--maybe if she rips a hole it will relieve this stress.  
  
This pain.  
  
It hurts. Everything hurts. Her chest feels like someone is sitting on it, pushing it down. As though each molecule of air makes it through only to be stopped.   
  
(she can't breathe she can't breathe shecan'tbreathecan'tbreathebreathebreathebreathe)  
  
"It's fine," Mukuro murmurs in her mind, demanding as usual. "Just breathe normally."  
  
Chrome would like to listen to him, like to believe him, but her body doesn't want to follow. It just burns and burns until nothing is left, not even ashes. Just tingles and vibrates and nothing feels right.  
  
She needs air.  
  
"Breathe." An order this time. She can't refuse it and her mouth, with its desert dunes and sandpaper texture, opens slowly.  
  
"Inhale," and something manages to make it past the stopper, "Exhale," and there is now cool water where there was once fire.  
  
In, out, in out, she gasps, greedily sucking in the air. Everything stops and calms down, her lungs working properly once more.  
  
She stops and breathes in deeply; it's the freshest air she’s had in years.


End file.
